Dont leave me
by MikiMuo
Summary: Waring light yaoi and slight gore! Allen leaves the black order without telling Kanda and the mission he is on is almost certainly going to kill him


First a Yoai warning and next I do not own DGM (but i wish i did...) slight gore and slight yaoi- this is a yullen (kanda X allen) fanfic

Allen looked around the corner; he knew that Kanda would be mad at him because of their five years together he knew. Sighing he leaned on the stone cold wall and walked to Komui's office. Allen knew that he would be hated later, but he would do it for his love.

Waiting in Komui's office was almost every one from the dark order except Kanda. "Are you sure you want to do this Allen you know you could always…" Lavi stared. "Its fine," Allen cut in, "Just don't let Kanda know for as long as you can." Lavi and Allen walked over to the ark and got ready to leave. Just as Allen stepped though the door he herd the faint sound of 'Baka Moyashi!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda was in the dining room along with Linalee who had broken her left arm on her last mission. Linalee leaned in close to Kanda's face "Hey where did you get that bruise?" pointing to his neck. Kanda blushed as he remembered how Allen had given him the bruise "Che." Kanda stood up and handed Jerry the remains of his soba and headed to his room.

When he was about half way there he realized that he had never seen Allen in the dining room this morning. Just as he was thinking that he should look for him two finders came walking by and one thing they said got his attention.

"…I herd that because Linalee got hurt that Allen had to take the mission with Lavi."

"It's that suicidal mission where the chances of coming back alive are really slim but he took it because if he didn't the only other one who could is Kanda."

Kanda now realized this must have been the reason for Allen's strange behavior last night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before…..

The lights were dimmed and Allen played with Kandas hair. "Hey," said Allen breaking the silence, "What would you do if I died?" Kanda jolted up with a start, "Baka! I would always be there to help you and if you died you really would be a total wimp!" Allen pulled his hands away from Kanda's hair and rapped his arms around Kandas thin waist. Allen laughed a weak laugh and said "Ya I guess so." Kanda looked down confused had he said something that hurt Allen? But before he had the chance to think about it he felt Allen's lips press gently on his neck, and arms tighten around his waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda ran into Komui's office the moment he did, he saw Allen stepping into the ark "BAKA MOYASHI!!!!!" was all that Kanda could say. Kanda stomped over to Komui's desk and grabbed him by his jacket "Get me on the ark now!" Komui lowered his head, "Kanda we can't. Allen sealed the gateway so that you couldn't follow." Kanda let Komui go, "Kusso!" Kanda was mad ay himself for not noticing that Allen had been trying to tell him something the night before. "Oi! Where are they going?" Komui was about to tell Kanda that he had promised not to tell; but as soon as he saw mugen he was pretty sure that Allen would forgive him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda jumped out of the boat and started to run faster then he had run before. The five hours he spent on that boat was the longest five hours he had spent in his life. As he sat staring into the water he thought about the last five years with Allen. Kanda had realized that he would always run off on a mission and not tell Allen anything. What had Allen thought during those times? Now Kanda began to regret what he had done in the past five years.

Kanda ran for a whole hour till he reached the place were Allen and Lavi should be but there was no one was there. Kanda looked out to a town that was in shambles; a place where the earl held the materials to make akuma. As Kanda scanned the town he herd all too familiar sounds; the sound of an exorcist battling akuma and noah. Kanda ran towards the sound, as he got closer he could see the form of Tikki Miki and his beloved Allen fighting while Lavi was finishing memorizing documents. As Kanda was almost there the worst thing possible happened Lavi fished and the stepped into the ark, just as Allen was stabbed.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Kanda was close enough to see the smile on Tikki's face and hear the dreadful scream of pain from Allen. As tikki removed his blood stained hand from Allen's chest the door to the ark closed which Allen shut with the last of his strength keeping Lavi safe. Kanda watched as Tikki shook the blood off his hands and walked away leaving Allen spitting blood.

Kanda ran over to Allen just as he fell. Allen looked up with a weak smile "Baka…" Allen couldn't say anymore. "Don't talk!" Kanda yelled as a tear streamed down his cheek. Kanda took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding but it just wouldn't stop. "Baka Moyashi don't you dare die on me, I-I……" Allen smiled another weak smile but Kanda could tell that Allen was in pain; his breathing faster and the blood dripping out of his mouth were proof of that. As Allen closed his eyes he whispered "Aishiteru."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda stared at Allen lying still on the hospital bed barely breathing. Kanda softly touched the soft pale face of Allen as he checked the monitors that kept him alive. It had been two weeks since the incident and Allen still hadn't woken up. Kanda sat and held the hand of the one who broke down his walls and let Kanda feel the sweet taste of loving someone. Komui came into the room and sat beside Kanda. "Kanda," he said gently, "you should get some sleep." Kanda could not deny that he needed sleep but what he needed more right now was Allen. "Kanda!" Komui insisted. Kanda sat there staring at Allen and refused to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda ran down the hall "Kusso! Why did I have to leave then of all times!?" After three weeks Kanda finally left the sick room for some sleep but in the two hours that he was gone Allen had woken up.

As Kanda ran to the door he herd to people talking "…yes but I want to keep it from Kanda a bit longer." "Allen you need tell him soon!" "I will once the time is right" Kanda leaned on the wall beside the door till there had been one minuet of silence before he entered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you can move back to our room already?" Kanda was still very concerned about Allen's health; it had only been a total of four weeks that Allen was in the sick room. "Ya come on lets go to our room." Allen smiled the smile that Kanda ha longed to see. As Kanda followed Allen he noticed how slim he had gotten. "Che, want to go eat first?" Kanda asked. Allen turned eyes gleaming "Can We!?" Kanda knew that Allen would be hungry.

As soon as they left the dinning hall and were back in there room Allen was laying on the bed with bags under his eyes 'I knew it' Kanda thought, 'he really is still in pain.' "Ne Kanda?" Kanda looked away from his eyes now that they were open, "Ya." Kanda answered blushing slightly. "You never did tell me what you would do if I died." Even though Allen was still weak Kanda pined him down with his own body. "BAKA! I would get revenge then never love again." Allen had the same look he had the last time he asked Kanda this question. "Kanda do you remember five years ago when I was almost killed by Tikki but the innocence saved me? Something like that happened this time too, every time it happens my life is shortened…" Allen paused and looked away, "Kanda I only have a year or so left to live." Kanda was so shocked by the news that he just stood up and said nothing.

"Then the reason why you asked me that question was to prepare me for this?" Kanda whispered then looked away from Allen who slowly nodded. Kanda always thought that he would die before Allen but that was no longer the case. Allen might have lived longer if he never had even met Tikki. 'Kusso! I WILL kill him for this!!' Kanda thought with rage filling his entire being.

Kanda glanced over at Allen and noticed the pain on his lovers face. Kanda suddenly realized that Allen was the one who must be hurting the most. Kanda did something out of nature and reached over to hug Allen. Allen looked up at his lover with tears welling in his eyes. "Kanda I don't want this to be our last year together!" Kanda held Allen tighter, "Allen," Kanda said using Allen's name for the first time in two years, "I-If this is the last year of your life let's sped every moment of it together and I will never leave you till yours or my last breath." Cristal tears fell from Kanda's eyes landing on Allen's already tear streaked face. "Kanda don't leave me, ever!"

__________________________________________________________________________

**Talk with the characters** (random rant)

Kanda: What is this!? *points to my comp*

Allen: ...Uhhh

MikiMuo: Its you and Allen in love 3

Kanda: *takes out mugen* DIE

Allen: *looking at my files* Wow! can Kanda really can make a face like this cuz if he can I think I would let him be my uke3

MikiMuo: Yay Allen!

Kanda: I will kill both of you! "hell's insects"

MikiMuo: Ahhhhh please reveiw!

**PS** please tell me if I should wright more yullen or if I should add onto this one... thank you!


End file.
